THE FALLEN ANGEL (CALEAN)
by Bluemice
Summary: Bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam mimpinya, Lee Gongyoo lantas diperkenalkan dengan sosok malaikat kecil yang dikutuk dan telah hancur dalam peperangan. Putra dari sang Aharon, Calean Park.


**THE FALLEN ANGEL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LIFETAKER SPECIAL EDITION**

**.**

**.**

**Son of Aharon : ****CALEAN PARK**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**_His eyes, his smiles, his laugh and tears, i fall for him. His not even a human. He is a fallen angel._**

Ruangan putih yang hampa adalah yang pertama kali dikenalinya. Dikuasai oleh kekosongan, setitik kotoran seharusnya dapat terlihat dari ujung terjauh sekalipun. Tidak ada lembaran kotak keramik di lantai ataupun kasar trotoar. Tidak juga ditemukannya sudut-sudut dinding karena sekelilingnya seolah tak memiliki batasan. Hanya seorang diri di sana, ia mulai berpikir jika ruangan ini mungkin saja sama sekali tak terisi udara.

Lalu angin kencang sontak berhembus menerpa diri sampai dibuatnya beberapa langkah mundur. Tanpa perintah ia juga menutupi wajah dengan dua telapak tangan. Namun sekejap kemudian terdengar bunyian lain sehingga pasang mata pria itu kini mendapati lukis pemandangan yang berganti utuh dan sepenuhnya tampak asing.

Bukan lantai yang samarkan mata melainkan kakinya kini berpijak di atas hamparan rumput bersama kilauan sinar mentari memandikan tiap helaiannya. Nyaris pria itu melupakan ruangan putih yang kosong sebelumnya karena kicau burung lantas membawa kepala itu terdongak menghadapi langit yang tengah bersukacita, sebab juga ia disapa oleh barisan awan dengan warna biru yang tak biasa.

Awan yang juga dihias oleh kelap-kelip bintang sekalipun sadar benar ia bahwa ini merupakan siang hari yang benar-benar terang.

Tersentak akal sehatnya dalam keterkejutan sehingga ia kembali menarik mata dari atas untuk mengamati sekitar lebih jelas. Semuanya masih benar-benar normal kecuali bintang itu. Tak jauh dari posisinya, ia bertemu tatap dengan sebatang pohon besar yang berdiri menanti dalam diam di puncak bukit.

Warna daun pohon itu bukanlah hijau melainkan kuning cerah. Dan baru juga ia sadari kini bahwa sapuan angin kencang beberapa waktu lalu telah sepenuhnya lenyap.

"Ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata.." batin kuat-kuat berteriak namun bibir tak mampu bergerak membuka. Sekali ia menggeleng dan belum juga ada yang berubah. Tiap hal yang menghiasi pemandangan itu justru datang semakin jelas, bahkan pula dapat dirasakannya tajam sudut-sudut rumput yang tumbuh mencapai lutut pria itu.

"Paman?"

Juga mampu ditangkapnya lantun suara itu yang diyakini tepat berada di balik tubuhnya.

"Paman Lee, itukah kau?"

Walau tak mampu kata-katanya dihempas keluar, sang pria masih beroleh kendali untuk menggerakkan kaki hingga kini sepenuhnya berputar dan berhadapan dengan sosok pemilik suara itu.

Sosok yang telah sejak lama telah memanggil dirinya sebagai 'Paman'.

"Paman, masih mengingatku?"

Sekaligus pribadi paling mudah untuk ia kenali lewat bentuk ikal surai cokelatnya bersama pasang sipit kelopak mata indah dengan warna menyerupai cokelat warna kacang hazel itu.

"Ini Baekhyun, paman. Byun Baekhyun."

Tercetak kemudian senyum dari lipatan bibir merah sosok lelaki muda yang diyakini pria paruh baya itu hanya ditujukan baginya, dengan ini ikut pula terasa hatinya bergetar.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku Lee Baekhyun," bola mata tersebut hilang bersama lipatan mata yang ikut tersenyum, Baekhyun melemparkan diri dalam dekapan pria jangkung yang masih terkejut dengan semua pemandangan itu. "Lee Baekhyun, keponakan Kepala Polisi Lee Gongyoo yang terhormat."

Kedua mata memanas, Gongyoo tertunduk mendapati kuncian tatap mereka.

"Aku sangat merindukan paman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be available**

**Selamat malam semuanya. Maaf mengejutkan, tapi aku cuma teruskan episode ini sebagai pesan dari Valbifleur sendiri. Jadi sebagai tanda cinta karena ternyata masih banyak yang mengingat karakter baby dari Park Chanyeol dalam FF The Lifetaker, yaitu Calean Park, authornya mau publish shortfic tentang kisah yang fokusnya adalah Baby Cale ini.**

**Yang aku post di atas itu cuma prolog dan karya aslinya GA AKAN DIPUBLISH DI FFN jadi kalian bisa cek ke Wattpad Valbifleur sendiri yaitu @Valbifleur.**

**Ini bisa dianggap untuk menghibur semua pembaca yang masih inget atau pernah kenal sama baby Cale. Kalau belum kenal, ya gapapa mampir aja. Kurang lebih akan terbagi menjadi 3 episode jadi pantengin terus ya.**

**I****nget, ini cuma pesan. Akun ini bukan akun Valbifleur jadi bisa langsung disamper ke wattpad. Kalo belom avail sabar aja, nanti segera dipost.****Jangan lupa follow ya!**

**Sekian, semoga kalian berbahagia menyambut akhir tahun.****Semoga ff ku bisa segera dilanjutkan. Papai!**


End file.
